1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seal card games and, specifically, to scratch lottery tickets.
2. Statement of the Problem
Scratch lottery tickets are used principally by governmental entities to generate revenue therefor. A ticket is purchased at a retail establishment by a consumer upon payment of value such as $1.00, $2.00, $5.00, or $10.00. According to the instructions on the ticket, the consumer then scratches off a removable material from selected areas to reveal hidden play symbols on the ticket. When a win occurs, corresponding award area is scratched off to reveal a payoff value. The player takes the ticket to an establishment for redemption.
A pull ticket is used in the casino gaming world. Pull tickets require removing a cover member such as a top or a flap to reveal a hidden play symbol.
The term “seal card game” herein refers to scratch lottery tickets, to pull tickets, or to any other similar ticket.
A continuing need exists to provide new and exciting seal card games to consumers.